This invention relates to a device for connecting a wheel-like body to a shaft, and more particularly to a device which can connect a wheel-like body to a shaft by tightening a nut, and the body is positively disconnected from the shaft when the nut is loosened, the body being capable of being secured to any desired position on the shaft.
A known device for connecting a wheel to a shaft is shown in FIG. 6. The device comprises an outer ring 70 having a tapered inner peripheral surface, an annular groove formed adjacent the end with a minimum inside diameter and an outer surface with a groove for accommodating a retaining ring; an inner ring 80 having a tapered surface complementary to the tapered surface of the outer ring, a threaded outer surface extending from the end with a minimum outside diameter of said tapered surface and a plurality of axial slits; a nut 90 having an annular projection fitting into the annular groove in the outer ring and a threaded surface in the inner ring; and a retaining ring 60 for holding said outer ring.
In this connecting device, tightening the nut 90 causes the outer ring 70 to move in the axial direction (as shown by arrow 91), and by means of the wedge action between the outer and the inner rings, a pressing force is generated between the shaft 40 and the wheel (boss) 50 in the radial direction, thereby fastening the shaft 40 and the wheel 50.
In this connecting device, the inner ring 80 will not move in the axial direction because of the friction with the shaft 40; the outer ring 70 is caused to move in the axial direction as shown by arrow 91 as result of the rotation of the nut 90.
Thus, the wheel 50 is moved in the axial direction along with the outer ring 70. The amount of such movement inevitably varies according to the tolerances of manufacture of each part; and accordingly, accurate axial positioning of the wheel 50 is not possible with this device.